Darkened Exemplars
The Darkened Exemplars is a Codex Space Marine chapter, founded in the 19th Founding. History Founding When a particularly fanatical marine managed to strike down a Herald of Khorne, he was arranged to lead a new chapter, specialising in anti-Chaos warfare. This marine was at the time a powerful Librarian of the Ultramarines. The genome was being bred, and the chapter drew initiates from a world relatively close to Ultramar; Gan'Edhen. Officially, they were founded in the 19th Founding. Defending Territory Geneseed The geneseed of the Darkened Exemplars come from the genome of Roboute Guilliman, seeing as the Ultramarines were their founders. Homeworld Organisation Characteristics The Darkened Exemplars have been described as fanatic Daemon Hunters, to the extent that the Ordo Malleus has often enlisted their help. They have made themselves notorious foes of the Word Bearers and their descendants. The Crozius Arcanums of the chapter are usually molded to resemble the skulls of a great foe they have faced and defeated. The most popular mold is a skull with two or more horns. The Master of Sanctity has always had his molded after the head of the Daemon Prince that the founder of the chapter faced prior to his death. The Darkened Exemplars have the additional specialist rank, called Executioner. There is typically very few Executioners in the chapter, currently there being two. The Executioners look through the chapter for heresy, more so than their Chaplain peers, and they are also more trained in the ways of detecting corruption. When they detect a corrupted Marine, they kill him on the spot. They have been noted to do this with any corrupt Marine they see, even if he is of another chapter or not. The Darkened Exemplars see the Emperor as a semi-godly entity. A former god who had part of his powers stolen from him by the Chaos Gods. This made him powerful enough to fully send himself into the Materium to lead his followers in a war against the Gods of Chaos and their aspects, the Daemons. They also count all their heretic kills, and the more one kills, the more honour and respect one gains. Chaos Lords and Champions are counted seperately. It is not uncommon for the ammount of heretics killed to be marked on the armour of a marine. Cultists are not counted, due to the massive ammounts encountered by the Darkened Exemplars. Rituals The Darkened Exemplars take the skulls of their best kills and lock them far into their vaults, where only Chaplains and Librarians can access them. The Chaplains and Librarians go through several rituals to purify the skulls, and they use them as trophies after this process has been completed. Equipment Fleet Chapter Appearance The Darkened Exemplars are mainly dark grey, with matt golden pauldrons. The Chapter icon is a eight-pointed star with a circle around it. Notable Darkened Exemplars Jonus Jonus is the current Chapter Master, standing as an example of utmost servitude and faith to his subordinates. He has fought Chaos longer than any of his brethren, and has the highest count of Champion kills, at 11 Champions and 3 Chaos Lords. He has also assisted in banishing a Daemon Prince. Matteus Matteus is the captain of the 2nd Company. Azrael and Samael The twins Azrael and Samael are the two Executioners of the chapter. Since they were children they were a ruthless duo, and when taken into the Darkened Exemplars, they displayed a potency at merciless killing and empathy. This combination made them prime candidates for the position of Executioners. They went through standard service for a short while. When they became full Marines, they were immediately trained in the ways of an Executioner. They currently have the highest heretic kill count of the chapter, second to no one. Other Marcus - 3rd Company Captain Tomas - 4th Company Captain Yechezkel - 5th Company Captain Tiras - 6th Company Captain Ahoth '''- 7th Company Captain '''Uriyah - 8th Company Captain Dathan - 9th Company Captain Avram - 10th Company Captain Ieremias - 1st Company Champion Baruch - 2nd Company Champion Gilead - 3rd Company Champion Isaak - 4th Company Champion Oziel - 5th Company Champion Timotheus - 6th Company Champion Ya'rah '''- 7th Company Champion '''Belshatzzar - 8th Company Champion Zebulon - 9th Company Champion Salathihel - 10th Company Champion Lucas - Master of the Apothecarion Yissakhar - Chief Librarian Japeth - Chief Techmarine Elezier '''- Master of Sanctity '''Zevadyah - Master of the Forge Talmai - Reclusiarch Ephraim '- Venerated Dreadnought '''Yishai -' Honour Guard, 1st Company '''Yeho'ash - '''Honour Guard, 1st Company ''Eran ''- Honour Guard, 1st Company '''Shemu'el - Honour Guard, 1st Company Ezra - Honour Guard, 2nd Company Allies and Enemies Allies Enemies *The Psychopath - As the Darkened Exemplars are chaoshunters, they have found themselves against the Psychopath several times. Quotes Trivia *The first names of Darkened Exemplars are all biblical, or derived from one. *The surnames are for the most part a latin word, or derived from one. *The name of the Darkened Exemplars' homeworld is Hebrew for Garden of Eden. I think. *Yes, I am aware of that making a chapter with a lot of psykers is really Blood Ravens-esque, but I do not give a damn. *I am also aware of that an eight-point star is the icon of Chaos, but a eight-point star is simpler to draw than a nine-point star, or a seven point star. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Groups Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:19th Founding